


Lost and Found

by laurissalovic



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anime, Brothers, Demons, Exorcists, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Manga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurissalovic/pseuds/laurissalovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sacrificed himself to the demon world of Gehenna in order to save his brother Yukio three years ago. When everyone seemed to finally accept that Rin would never return, he does-only he is not the same person they all knew before. Now, Yukio has to keep the promise he made to his brother the night he left them and bring him back to the person he once was-if he still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"So what will it be, _Brother_?" The demon smirked.

Rin ground his teeth in frustration.

"Don't Rin!" Yukio protested. "It's exactly what they want-"

"You don't think I know that?" Rin snapped, breaking his train of thought. Rin Okumura had always anticipated that something like this would happen, they all had, but whenever he thought of how he would get out of the situation, his mind would wander and he's lose interest quickly. However, whenever he _did_ try to come up with a plan, Mephisto had always been a major player-who, at the moment, was absent. _'I'm going to kill that bastard,_ ' Rin thought angrily.

"Made up your mind yet?" The demon snickered, and Rin saw its grip tighten on Yukio's throat. When Rin saw the light fading from his brothers eyes, he put his sword back in its sheath and he felt the flames that marked him as Satan's son, unwillingly reside back within himself. Rin didn't look up, but he did hear his brother fall to the ground and start gasping for air. As long his brother was alright Rin could do this. 

"Now was that so hard?" The demon asked, his voice slick and smooth.

Yukio looked up, wide eyed and shaking his head. "Rin, what do you think you're doing? What about me? Or the guys? _What would Dad say!?"_

Rin stopped in his tracks, but refused to look his brother in the eye. He took a moment before speaking, knowing that words would have failed him had he have spoken a moment ago. Regardless of the pause, his voice still trembled. "I'm not going to let you die for me. What good will that do anyways? You're saying that I should-I should just _let_ him kill everyone that I care about so I'd be left alone, with a guilty conscience that will always remind me that I had the chance to save you? No, that's not going to happen. Even if you're upset or depressed you'll still have people to turn to, but you're asking me to be alone, with no one. I'm not leaving you by yourself."

He stopped talking when he sensed my voice going weak again. Yukio, however, didn't hesitate to reply again. "I need you, Rin! We don't have a mother or a father-all we've got left is each other!"

Rin sighed. He admits that his brother's words struck a chord with him, but not enough to let Yukio die on his watch. "I thought you were the smart brother, Yukio? I'm not actually going to die-even you know that-and if I do come back, er- _different_ , I'm counting on you to bring me back to my senses, got it?" Rin turned to face him, one last time, and forced a smile on his face.

Yukio ignored everything his older brother said and struggled to reach him but Rin continued to walk away. With each step hetook, he could feel a heavy weight forming on his shoulders and panic began to spread through his thoughts. _Was he making the right choice? Would they really leave his friends and family alone?_ These and other thoughts flooded Rin, nearly making him stop and turn back-but he went on.

The demon smiled and grabbed Rin's swords from him, laughing. Rin's reflexes kicked in and he reached for it, but he stopped and pressed his hands to his side-there was no turning back at this point. "No use for this anymore," The demon snickered.

With a large amount of pressure, the blade cracked before falling to the ground in two separate pieces. Rin stared in shock while his blue flames spread across his body-now uncontrollable. Rin clenched his teeth and looked down at the ground. Now that the sword could no longer control him, it would be impossible for the Vatican let him to live peacefully in this world. Rin couldn't turn to look at his brother again when tears began to form in his eyes. _'_

_Stop it_ ,' Rin lectured to himself. _'Even though the choices were limited-in the end it came down to my decision. I will_ not _cry_.'

Rin breathed in and out to maintain a steady voice before speaking. "Goodbye, brother."

Rin noticed Yukio calling his name, screaming after him, but it was nothing but a small buzzing sound as he approached the portal that would bring him to Gehenna; the world of demons-the world he belongs in. He stepped through the gate and all of the warmth of the human world left him instantly. Panic seized up inside him as he tumbled through this new, cold world and regret began to manifest in his thoughts immediately. While Rin was silent from fear as he fell, the demon was laughing and turned to smile at Rin.

" _Welcome home, Brother, Father is waiting_."

* * *

This is my first blue exorcist story, and I'm just posting it on here from fanfiction.net! I'm going to be posting on both this site and fanfic but just thought I'd let you know! Tell me your thoughts on it! :) (if you can do that on this site ahah)

-Laurissa


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio's POV

"You called for me?" I asked, entering Mephisto's office.

Mephisto spun around on his chair and set his feet up on his desk. "Yes, there's been some disturbances in a town close to True Cross Academy. I want you and a team to go and investigate what it is."

I eyed him carefully; he normally didn't send me on missions outside of the True Cross area since I'm still a teacher here. "Do you have any idea of what the cause of the disturbance might be?"

"Yes, I have some idea of it." He replied, a almost didn't notice his small grin.

"And will you give me any insight to what that idea may be?" I asked, but I already knew the response before he even replied.

"No."

I sighed. ' _Of course not_.' I grabbed the portfolio containing the debriefing from his desk and began to make my exit. "My team will be on this immediately, Sir."

Mephisto smiled, but I sensed a hidden meaning behind it. There's something that he's not telling me, and he knows full well that I suspect him. "I can always count on you. Now, be safe, Yukio Okumura."

' _Why the hell is he always so cryptic with some things_?' I thought irritably after emerging from Faust's office. Perhaps I'm still in a bad mood from before-last week was the third anniversary of Rin's disappearance and it still wasn't getting easier. It didn't take much to see that I've changed since that day-my compassion, my drive, my kindness; all of it had turned negative over the past few years. Most assumed that it was because Rin was gone-when the real cause was that _they_ believed he was gone.

However, none of them irritate me as much as Mephisto does. When the demons had attacked my brother and I, I immediately sent a signal to Mephisto stating that we need his assistance immediately. As you can already presume, he didn't come and my brother had given himself up. At first I assumed that there was a reason for his absence, but when I gained the courage to confront him about it, he replied, " _It didn't concern me."_ The conversation became heated quickly, and I left his office in an even worse mood then when I had entered.

Rin isn't gone, though-I know that for a fact. He's too important to Satan and the rest of the demons for them to just dispose of him. But all this time in Gehenna couldn't have had a positive effect on him; the words Rin told me still rang in my head, "- _and if I do come back, er-_ different _, I'm counting on you to bring me back to my senses, got_ it?" Something tells me that I'm going to need to do that when he finally does comes back.

My thoughts were disrupted when a faint pop appeared next to my ear. I jolted to a stop for a moment before realizing that it was only Shura. I sighed, my irritation increasing. She smiled and caught up to my walking pace.

"Is that our next mission?" She asked, craning her neck to see over my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem that difficult," I replied honestly, looking at the debriefing as we walked. "I think I'd be able to do this one on my own."

Shura blew another bubble and spoke casually. "You may think that, but Mephisto is never wrong about these things. If he wants the whole team to go, then he's got a good reason for it."

My shoulders slumped down. "I don't get how such a weird guy is so smart."

She agreed but I saw her face become serious. I noticed Shura's hesitation before asking the next question. "Did you ask him about Rin?"

My steady walk faltered for a moment and I quickened my pace to reach her again. Almost every time I saw Mephisto in private I would ask to see if there were any signs of my brother. "No, not this time."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised. "That's a first. Finally accept he may not come home?" I saw her regret her words when she noticed my downcast expression. "Uh-I'm sorry, Yukio. That came out wrong. It's just he's been gone for _three years_ and there hasn't been any word of him-even the demons we captured have no idea where he is. The Vatican even issued a _funeral_ for him. A _funeral_ , Yukio. Not only that, but even if he does come back, what are the odds of the Vatican letting him live?"

I understood that Shura was trying to be helpful but sometimes her acts of 'kindness' weren't needed _or_ wanted. I cleared my throat before responding. "Rin wouldn't give up on me, so I'm not giving up on him. It's as simple as that."

_Right_?

Suguro-who had managed to convince me to call him Bon- came along with Shura and I. He was the best exorcist of his class so he's always an easy choice for most missions, but surprisingly, he's also the only other person that believes Rin will come home-and I guess Mephisto, but he doesn't really count as a person.

"Seems like a lot of people for a stupid mission," Bon muttered miserably and tossed the folder containing all of the information to the side.

I nodded and I could feel myself scowling as well.

"We're here," Shura announced happily, stopping the car.

We all got out and walked around to the alley way.

"I don't sense any demon activity nearby," Shura said, starting to feel like maybe this _isn't_ a big mission.

"I told you," I replied in a bored tone.

Just when I was about to announce we were going to leave, Bon's eyes widened and he walked past me towards the other wall. "Wait." He stopped and pointed to one spot on the wall that was charred. He rubbed his finger against the wall but he stepped back when a third of it simply collapsed. "This isn't a regular burn. Fire shouldn't be able affect brick buildings like this in this way-unless it was a major fire, but the local firefighters would have heard of it, if that were the case. The only other time I've seen something like this was nineteen years ago."

_Nineteen years ago…_

My eyes snapped open with realization. "Are you sure Bon? Are you absolutely sure?" I felt my heart beat faster and faster, my throat went dry and I could feel emotions building up inside me.

After a moments' hesitation, he nodded. "These are Satan's blue flames alright, and the only person I know besides Satan himself that have those flames, is your idiot brother." Bon made it sound like he wasn't happy that Rin may or may not be back, but his eyes said otherwise.

I smiled down at myself and began to laugh. _He's alive. He's alive and he's finally come home._ Three years without him, it felt so much longer then it was. In those three years, none of my students have changed in personality, but their appearances have aged.

I wonder if Rin has changed.

* * *

Mephisto knew that Rin Okumura had entered his office, even though he could not hear his footsteps. When he did turn to see the lost brother who had so suddenly turned up after three years, he quickly had recover from his surprised expression. Although Rin was still fifteen-extremely slow aging was one of the perks of being a full demon-accepting his demon side has done well for him, Mephisto admired. He had grown taller and his dark hair framed his face-that now appeared more sharp and masculine. He was still small, but you could see that underneath his clothes, he was well built. He looked like he was at least seventeen.

If you were to look at Rin three years ago, your first impression would be _'This guy is an idiot'_ ; now, however, Rin was terrifying and intimidating. Although he looked the same as before, the frightening aura he gave off was enough to make him nearly unrecognizable. Mephisto, however, had feared that Rin would return this way-in complete allegiance to Gehenna. He knew that this could only mean one thing-he had extended his amount of time given in the world of Assiah.

Rin sat down on a chair, swinging one leg over the other, and setting his expensive looking coat on his lap. He had a cocky smirk on his face, not hiding the fact that he doesn't want to be here. "Hello, _brother_."

"I thought you were back," Mephisto mused. "However, I know for certain that Satan is not in control of you-at least, not right now-and there's no other demon that can possess a child of Satan, such as you. However, I know that's _not_ the Rin Okumura I knew three years ago, he cares about nothing besides his friends and family, whereas _you_ have intention of staying in Assiah longer then you have too."

Rin's scowl deepened. "Still observant as ever," He muttered under his breath. " _Anyway_ , to answer your question, the best answer is that the blue flames are in control of this body now. When the sword was snapped, this host had absolutely no idea how to control Satan's flames and lost itself to them. Afterwards, Satan taught it-I suppose, the flames-how to control them."

Mephisto took a moment before responding and had the nerve to smile too. "How interesting. I'm assuming that Rin is still in there-the _real_ Rin, that is."

Rin knocked on his head, grimacing. "You catch on fast. Back in Gehenna he's alright but here he can sense everyone he used to know and he just _won't shut up_." He groaned and covered his face and brushed back his hair. "I've had a headache ever since I got here."

Mephisto laughed before becoming what is serious for him. "Well, you came back to this world for a reason, right?"

Rin nodded, straightening up. "Father wants you home, no arguments." His voice was stern, matter-of-factly.

Mephisto laughed, but there was a worried tone in it. "Why does he want me home so suddenly?"

Rin looked at him, but the pity in his eyes agitated Mephisto. Rin sighed before continuing. "You've been in Assiah for too long, Father is worried about your well-being."

"-or where my loyalty lies," Mephisto corrected, smiling. His smile, however, seemed uneasy now.

"Well, if you want to put it that way," Rin muttered. Rin stood up and put his jacket on. "Well, then lets head home."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Mephisto reminded. He had to think of a plan on how he would get out of this situation. Returning to Gehenna after being in league with the Vatican for so long could mean a death sentence for him-or maybe something even worse than death.

Rin turned back to his 'brother', eyes now red-rimmed and narrowed. Before Mephisto could even blink he was held against the far-side wall in his office, blue flames burning away the flesh at his wrists and ankles. Mephisto has been alive for centuries, so he's seen a fair share of battles and has even taken part in some of them himself. With that information, this is the only time he has ever felt _real_ pain. He held most of it in, but even he couldn't stop a strangled cry at first.

When Mephisto gathered enough strength to level his gaze with Rin's, he was struck when he saw the young brother smiling, devilishly, twirling a piece of the blue flames he used to fear around his finger. When Rin's flames had first awakened, he still had his humanity-he clung to his human nature, completely ignoring his demon side. Looking at Rin now, there was no humanity in his eyes. He was a demon, and nothing else.

"Scared?" Rin mocked.

It took a moment for Mephisto to realize that he was shaking. ' _Is this fear_?' He thought to himself curiously.

Rin walked around the room, and eventually came to a halt at Mephisto's chair and sat down on it. He spun around, turning the back of the chair to Pheles, and stared at the humans walking towards their classes at True Cross academy through the window. "When the discussion on what to do with you came up back home, my first suggestion was to kill you before you could inflict anymore damage to us. A lot of the others agreed-you've made quite a few enemies due to your fascination with humans, brother. Lucky for you though, Father needs you for something, so hes forbid me to kill you." Rin spun back around, the cocky smile still on his face. The controlled flames around Mephisto's wrists and ankles went out and he collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Even with his regenerative abilities, these burns will take time to heal.

Mephisto refused to look back up, his pride now gone. With those blue flames, he couldn't fight back at all. It was humiliating and frustrating-this young demon has the ability to overpower Mephisto so easily. For the first time in his long life, Mephisto was scared-and from Rin Okumura of all people? The longer he thought about how much the young boy has changed, the more he wondered how much pain and damage Satan must have done to the _real_ Rin. Rin stood up and headed to the door.

"I was told to give you time to think the offer over," Rin scoffed, as if he thought the idea was preposterous. "Anyways, eventually I'll have to take you back by force but until then I'm stuck here. However, the quicker you come back, the less severe your punishment will be." The smile still on his face, Rin stepped over Mephisto's body and headed for the door. "Think quickly, Brother. I'll be in touch."

Mephisto felt Rin vanish from the campus to who knows where and for the first time in his life, he felt scared and panicked. Several minutes passed and he was still in the same position next to the wall-was it because of the pain or the fear? Mephisto was unsure of the answer himself. Just then he felt three excited people enter his campus. How was is he going to explain to Yukio that Rin is well past the point of return?

Seeing Rin brought back all of the guilt that Mephisto felt three ago, when his cowardice didn't allow him to go to Rin's aid. Everything that is happening is Mephisto's fault, and he knew it.


End file.
